Dissidia: The Lion's Pride
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: Upon his prowling through World B, Squall runs into an injured Lightning and they set off to reunite with her group, only to find a little "distraction" in the way... Rated M for lemons.


Dissidia: the Lion's Pride

Chapter 1: Lightning

(In recent days harem stories have interested me the most... so I thought, "why not do one for my favorite game ever?" And that led to this.)

Squall was wandering around World B, on his own as usual. He hadn't encountered another Warrior of the Cycles in a long time, but this didn't concern him. He was used to working alone and was willing to do all he could to help progress the cycle. Growing weary of traveling for the day, he stopped by a lake and set up camp.

The lake was a rather beautiful sight, with a small field of roses on the bank opposite the sill, perfectly reflecting waters of the lake. A small smile was brought to Squall's face as he thought he should bring Firion here should he encounter him. It would probably cheer him up... not that Squall was the kind of person to cheer others up... at least not directly.

Squall shook off the thought and went to go scout out the area to make sure there were no manikins that would give him unwelcome trouble should he overlook them. Finding nothing much to his surprise, he returned to his campsite. Right as he had laid back to fall asleep Squall heard shufling footsteps, standing almost instantly and summoning his Revolver before looking around.

What he saw surprised him... it was Lightning, and she appeared to be injured. She was leaning on her weapon as she hobbled along, a pained expression on her face. She didn't seem to notice Squall yet. Before Squall could react her weapon disappeared and she collapsed, laying there unmoving.

"Great... now I have a guest..." Squall sighed as he dismissed the Revolver and ran over to the unconscious Lightning, gently picking her up and moving herto his campsite, where he could easier see what injury could have done this.

As he put Lightning down, Squall began feeling around for any sign of external injury, keeping his hands away from any of her private parts. It seemed she was unhurt, but exhaustion was what caused her to collapse. Squall came to the conclusion that letting her rest would be the best he could do, so he allowed himself to lay down a couple feet away from Lightning and fall asleep.

The next morning Squall awoke to find Lightning still unconscious. He wondered just how much fighting she had to have done to be this exhausted before getting up and stretching.

"Well, I can't really go anywhere if I have to carry her," Squall said with a sigh before going to scout the area out once again. This time he did encounter a few Manikins, but they were weak and easily destroyed. This was a sign however that the manikins were spreading to this area, and he would be forced to leave soon.

"Damn things are so annoying..." he complained as he made his way back to the campsite to check on Lightning.

Lightning was still out cold by the time Squall made it back, but soon she stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. Squall said nothing to her yet, waiting for her to orient herself first.

Lightning slowly sat up, looking around at her surroundings. They were completely unfamiliarto her. A few seconds later she found she had a splitting headache, a hand darting to her forehead in vain. Once she learned to bear this pain she continued looking around, finally noticing Squall.

"Where am I?" she asked him in her usual monotonous voice.

"Some random lake somewhere in the world," Squall replied, "if it has a name I don't know it."

"I see..." Lightning replied, looking out towards the lake, "And do you know what happened? I can't seem to remember."

"You were exhausted and collapsed," Squall answered, "I was in the area, so I carried you here."

"Right," Lightning said with a nod of understanding as she stood up, "I appreciate the help, but I have to get going."

Squall nodded, having no real problem with her walking off.

"Alright then, see you."

Squall sat there and watched her leave before getting up himself and brushing his clothes off. He couldn't help but feel... curious about what she was doing. He shrugged and decided he was going to follow her, walking off in the direction she went.

After a while Squall heard the sounds of a fightgoing on nearby. He ran towards the shounds to investigate only to find Lightning decapitating several Manikins.

"You again..." Lightning stated as she dismissed her weapons, "There something you wanted to say to me?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you where you're headed," Sqaull replied, "Care to tell me?"

"Well, if you must know I'm meeting back up with the people I was traveling with," Lightning replied, resting a hand on her hip impatiently, "What's it to you?"

"I was just curious, that's all..." said Squall before he was interrupted as he was about to continue.

"Well, if you're still curious I might as well drag you along," Lightning said as she turned back to the direction she was walking before.

Squall thought about it for a bit before shrugging.

"I have nothing better to do anyway."

With that, the two of them set off to meet with Lightning's friends.

"Your name was Lightning right?" Squall asked on the way.

"Yeah," Lighning answered.

"My name's Squall..." Sqaull told her awkwardly.

"I didn't ask," Lightning stoicly replied.

Squall sighed and deduced that conversation wasn't Lightning's strong point. He remained silent as usual for a few minutes before thinking of something to ask again.

"So who were you traveling with?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Lightning replied, sounding a bit more annoyed now.

Squall didn't even know why he was trying to talk to her so much, being the silent type himself, however that still didn't stop him from disliking the way Lightning was treating him...

Later that same day Lightning had them stop to make camp in a forest near the Dream's End. After they had set everything up Lightning stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if there's any manikins around," she said before walking off with her Gunblade in hand. Twenty minutes passed and it didn't look like Lightning was anywhere nearby.

"What's taking her so long..." Squall sighed as he got up and walked off in the direction that Lightning took off in before. Soon he came across a waterfall that he was surprised he hadn't heard before. A waterfall that had a hot spring under it. Upon further inspection her noticed Lighning's clothes were folded on a rock...

Before Squall had put two and two together a shoe had hit him directly in the face. This shoe was thrown by Lightning, who was using the spring.

"Peeping on me, huh? You're gonna pay for that!"

Squall ducked a second shoe being thrown at him as he shouted, "How the hell was I supposed to know you were using a hot spring?"

"Get out of here!"

Squall was barely missed by Gunblade fire as he made a run back to the campsite.

"The least she could have done was warn me..." Squall grumbled to himself. He was thankful he hadn't seen anything or else Lightning would have really killed him. Lightning returned not long afterward, laying down with her back to him without so much as a sideways glance before going to sleep. Squall did the same, laying with his back to her several feet away. Things just weren't going his way...

Several days passed and it seemed like situations similar to the hot spring incident kept happening. Squall would be just minding his own business and taking a walk or something when he'd accidentally catch Lightning bathing in a lake, or changing her clothes... all of these began with Lightning blushing with both embarrassment an anger and end with Squall barely being missed by bullets. On the night of their fourth day traveling together, another incident like this ocurred.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come back until I'm done changing my clothes!?"

Squall was looking away from Lightning so she wouldn't get angry.

"Well maybe you should change faster, that shoul help," Squall retorted. This was a bad move as it ended with Lightning punching him to the ground.

"Gah!" Squall cried out in pain, looking up at Lightning, "Come on, it was just a suggestion..."

Lightning sighed, looking calmer.

"Okay... this is getting a bit out of hand..." she began, shushing Squall as he was about to retort again, "I think I have an idea about how we can fix this."

_I don't think I like the way this is going..._ Squall thought to himself.

Lightning unbuttoned and slipped off her overshirt, leaving herself only covered by what she was wearing under.

"Since you apparently like seeing me naked so much, why don't I just... show you?" Lightning asked, blushing quite a bit.

Squall was at a loss for words. The stoic Lightning was blushing and asking if he wanted to see her naked... he wanted to be the good guy and say no... but now that he thought about it this was a good offer...

"Well, if it will make you more comfortable with the situation I can't see why not..."

Lightning blushed a little deeper.

"Alright... but no touching, okay?"

Squall nodded and sat where he was, not daring to move for fear of angering her. Since Lightning had removed her overshirt she was left in her turtle neck sweater and skirt. An odd combination if Squall had to judge.

Lightning took a few seconds to collect herself before taking off the ammo pouch strapped to her leg and then tossed it to the side before moving to lift her couldn't look him in the eye, this was just too embarrassing... she pulled off her sweater and dropped it at her feet, her B-cups only being concealed by her bra now. She unfastened her skirt before slipping it off, in nothing but her underwear now.

So far Squall was slowly becoming aroused, the more of her pale skin he saw the less flacid his member. And the more turned on he became the less rationally he was thinking...

Lightning stopped to think about what she was doing for a bit, and while she was still sure that this was the right thing to do she knew that this was not going to end well if she wasn't careful. With a deep breath Lightning reached back, unhooked her bra and slid the straps down, closing her eyes as she slid it off, pretending like he wasn't there so she would not be too embarrassed to continue.

Squall could tell this was hard for her to do, but he felt that if he interrupted she would nag him. All thought of that left his head though once Lightning's breasts came into view. His member started to hurt because it had become so hard, and he now longed to touch the bare breasts that laid out before him... but then he realized she'd kill him if he did...

With one final deep breath Lightning quickly slid her panties off, keeping her eyes closed.

"Well... are you satisfied now...?" Lightning asked nervously, blushing uncontrollably.

This was make it or break it time for Squall. He had to be convincing in order to not be brutally murdered.

"I don't think so... I haven't gotten a good look at your pussy yet... if you leave it up to imagination I might keep peeping."

Lightning bit her lip to stop herself from retorting and sat down before spreading her legs for him.

"Happy now?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Squall knew that if he screwed up here, he'd die even faster than he would have before.

"Well-"

Upon hearing that Lighning growled in annoyance.

"I know what you're gonna say. You want to touch me now, don't you? And then you want to fuck me after that... Fuck it, at this point you'd probably have made me give in anyway, so let's just cut the bullshit and get it out of the way."

The color of her face had returned basicaly to normal. She felt better about things now that she was able to talk more confidently. It made her feel like he wasn't having his way with her.

Squall on the other hand was kind of surprised. However, he only let that show on his face for a second.

"Well, if you say so," he replied, working around the mess of belts on his pants and pulling out his nine inches. As he moved in to mount Lightning however Lightning pushed him onto his back. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never seen a penis that size before, and she was kind of nervous. She felt this was the best way she could take it.

Squall understood what she intended to do and laid back to allow her to get on top of him.

"Don't move until I say I'm ready," Lightning ordered him before pointing his shaft upwards and slowlylowering herself onto it, moaning softly as the warm appendage pressed into her nether lips, and slightly louder as it formally pierced her entrance.

Squall let out a soft moan too as he noticed how tightly her inner walls were squeezing him.

"You're much tighter than I thought..." he commented.

"Well I'm not a slut," Lightning replied in a slightly offended tone, "I don't usually fuck guys I barely know. This is just a different occasion."

With that she slowly took in inch after inch of Squall's meat rod, stopping around seven inches in. She couldn't go any further on her own... it was just too much...

Meanwhile, Squall was feeling tortured. He was inside the tightest pussy he had ever penetrated and yet he wasn't allowed to move yet... he hoped to Cosmos that she would let him move... and then it happened. Lightning said the magic words.

"You can move now... just go slow at first..."

With that command Squall gripped Lightning's hips and ignored the second part of her order, slamming into her over and over again, elliciting some pretty loud moans from Lightning as he mercilessly pounded her.

"I... told you to... go slow..." Lightning moaned out, her body in complete bliss despite her words, her eyes widening and her voice growing louder as Squall started forcing in the two inches she couldn't take in by herself.

"I was never the best at following orders," Squall grunted as he slowly started slamming her harder.

Lightning was losing her mind. This was the best fuck she'd ever had in her life, and it had only just begun... she couldn't help it... her climax couldn't be stopped... and when it hit it ripped through her body, her walls tightening on Squall's member to the point of being near airtight. However, despite being milked thoroughly, Squall was not done. He rode out Lightning's climax and kept going, making Lightning collapse and grip his shoulders tightly.

"Monster... you're a monster..." she moaned as his unrelenting barrage of thrusts pounded her to the core.

"You want a monster?" Squall asked in a cocky tone, "here's a monster."

He started going in even deeper, the tip of his love spear slamming into her cervix with each thrust. This caused Lightning to go wild with her moans, seemingly unable to stop moaning to even speak. The repeated blows to her cervix brought about a second climax in Lightning, her walls squeezing just as hard as before, milking Squall's member again, this time to successful results. Squall couldn't help letting out a few moans of his own as his member exploded with his gooey white seed deep into Lightning, panting hard as he fell limp, Lightning collapsing on top of him.

"I have to admit..." Lightning panted, "That was much better than I thought possible..."

"Same here..." Squall replied, "should we do this more often...?"

"So long as it doesn't interupt the mission I don't see a reason not to," lightning replied.

After sealing this pact of sorts the two fell asleep then and there, Squall's Revolver still buried in Lightning's Holster.

(My god that chapter was way longer than I usually make... and I'll be taking suggestions for which girl will come next. I have only 3 regulations: The girl has to be playable in Dissidia (Aka no Aerieth), I have plans for Cosmos, and if I don't get a substantial amount of reviews in say, 3 days, I'll pick myself.)


End file.
